breathfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath 3: Episode 4
Breath 3: Episode 4 --- We landed on top of a café... "Mommy, I'm not hungry!" "We aren't going to eat. I just need to rest for a minute..." Derpy said tried to get her breath back. "We're almost out of the town," I said, looking at the trees not far away, "after we're out, we'll just have to take a long walk to Christingham...Or, if Derpy wants to, fly us each da-" "Nope. Haven't you seen how quickly I get tired from carrying y'all?" "I see...Well, I believe we'll have to go hiking, then..." "Shouldn't we get, you know, hiking equipment then?" Derpy asked. "Good idea. Do you know any store that sells this kind of gear?" "Actually..." She tapped on her chin, before exclamating, "We're pretty close to it! It's just outside of town!" "Nice..." I walked to the ledge of the café and looked down. It wasn't very high... "Shall we go, then?" "Alright..." I jumped from the roof and landed on the floor below, losing my balance and falling sideways... I didn't have the same agility I had before... I got up and Derpy fell next to me... "MOM! WHAT ABOUT ME?" "Jump, sweetie, I'll catch you!" "BUT, WHAT IF YOU DON'T?" "I will!" Dinky gulped and actually leaped off from the ledge, onto her mother's legs... "There you go..." She said as she puts her daughter on the ground... Derpy led us to the store she talked about... Locked... "Odd, this store is supposed to be open every day!" "Hmph..." I saw a rock... I threw it at the window and it broke. Luckily, no alarms sounded... "There, now we can go in..." Derpy raised her eyebrows for a moment, letting out a quiet "Gee..." --- We grabbed all the gear we needed for a long walk from Ponyville to Christingham. The store had from rations and water to giant backpacks and machetes... Derpy and I carried the backpacks with as much supplies we could carry in each, along with some other tools and, obviously, a tent. We also were using sheats to carry the machetes. Dinky wasn't carrying anything... "Everypony ready?" I shout, "The sooner we get there, the better!" They all nodded... "Alright...Follow me!" And then, we started walking into the trail surrounded by trees... --- We walked a lot. By the end of the day, we were almost passing out of exhaustion... "We...We need to make a campfire..." I say, lying on the ground... "I'm not chopping wood..." Derpy replied, "What about you?" "Just a minute..." After getting half of my energy back, I stood up and grabbed the axe I had and started to cut small sticks of wood and also thin small trees around us. I stopped when it was dark to the point I couldn't see almost anything... We made a campfire. I lit it with my lighter...I took my time to light a ciggarette as well... Derpy and I were around the campfire. We had the tent set up next to us... Dinky slept next to her mother... "How does smoking feels like?" Derpy asks me. "After the day I had, it feels good..." "Well...Doesn't smoking can make you die faster?" "It can give you lung cancer, but...I don't care..It's not like I'm going to live a lot anyway..." "Why do you say that?" "Well, I'm thirty years old, but..." I sighed... "I..." "What is it?" I gaze into the fire... "Accelerated aging..." Derpy gasps as I say that, "Werner syndrome...A rare disorder that causes premature aging..." "That's...That's horrible!" "I know..." "I...I'm sorry..." "What for? It's not like you caused it..." "Well..." "Do you know how much time I have left before my body shuts down?" "Erm-" "Two years..." "You'll die when you're thirty two, then..." "Yes...I dunno if I should take that as a gift from destiny or if I should take it as another element of my unluckiness..." She nodded... "Well, this day...It has been a rough day...I need to go to sleep..." "Eh, I'll go too..." Derpy got up, grabbed her daughter and put her on her back... Throwing the ciggarette away, I entered the tent, hitting my head on the pillow and closing my eyes...It didn't take even two minutes for me to fall asleep... --- I woke up with the sound of birds chirping next to the tent... I was surprised we weren't attacked by a wolf or anything... I look to the right, Derpy is there, snoring and holding her daughter against her chest... I got out of the tent, the campfire had already extinguished itself. I went back to the tent and poked Derpy, trying to wake her up... "Mu...ffin, I lo..." "Derpy, wake up!" "I...Wha-o, what..." "The less time we waste, the better, now get up..." "Just more five minutes..." "Five minutes..." I whispered myself, then yelled, "WAKE UP!" while shaking her... "I'm up! I'm up!" "Nice, now get on your hooves, pack and let's get out of here." Took us four minutes to get everything packed. And then, we were back on our lonely and long road to Christingham. --- (Mane Five's perspective) The four mares and the white alicorn sat around a table in Twilight's tree house. The subject was the Holder. "So, first of all, I want to thank Twilight for letting we have this meeting here, and also thank for everypony coming. Uh, well, except Rainbow Dash..." Celestia said, next to her student and in front of the elements. "Did he actually break her hoof?" Rarity asks. "He didn't 'break' it. He just dislocated it. It isn't anything too serious..." "Uh, Celestia, speaking about Dashie..." Twilight gets the alicorn's attention, along with all of the ponies present's attention, "Should we, you know, leave her out of this case, even if her hoof gets better? Because, well...She's so angry at the Holder that she pretty much wants to tore his heart out and boil it...Not even joking..." "I wish I could do that, TwIlight, but, we need her in this. She's one of the best fighters next to Applejack, and we need all help we can get!" "But, what if she actually kills him? I mean, I'm not joking, she WANTS to mutilate him to pieces and then give his remains to a dragon!" Silence took over the room for three seconds. "Well, Ah don't blame him for runnin' away! After what we did to him, Ah think he has the right to not trust us!" "Why do you say that?" "Do ya know how it sucks to know yer've been lied to? His case was way worse! And then, we put him in a frickin' sanatorium for killin', and the poor stallion never wanted to kill! He was possessed! We should've forgived him!" "I know Applejack," Says Celestia, "but, in that moment, I was more than shocked that it was he who caused the murders. And then, he forced me to kill off one of my elements, lowering our power. I was frustrated, angry and sad...Now, I see my errors. I wish I could just apologize to him and tell him we are not lying and we don't want to do bad things to him..." "Hey, how about..." Pinkie suddenly opens her mouth, "...We use some sort of telepathic magic spell thingy to make him change his mind?" "No, Pinkie, that would make things worse! He would lose even more faith on us, not to mention that's incredibly rude!" "But...It would make things so much easier!" "Pinkie, no. That is way too rude and bad." Suddenly, the door from the tree house opens. A small dragon walks in, not showing much emotions in his face. "Oh, Spike!" Twilight shouts, "How's Dashie doing?" "She's, well, alright. Didn't change much since yesterday, but, alright...Oh, she told me Skyblack sent a message to us before dislocating her hoof!" Pinkie let out a "ooooh!" in interest. "What is the message?" "He told her that he is not afraid of Celestia, neither the Royal Guard. He is not afraid of killing another one of you if you all ever cross his path." Every pony present glimpsed at themselves, stunned, "And he also said that if Celestia is going to send the Royal Guard after him to kill him, then she must send the ones that can atleast aim. Also, he has Derpy with him for whatever reason." "HE TOOK DERPY AS HOSTAGE?!" Pinkie yelled, banging her hooves on the table, "NOW HE JUST SIGNED HIS DEATH SENTENCE!" "No, Pinkie, calm down, I'm not done yet! Derpy is with him because she thinks he is a better pony than y'all combined. Derpy also apparently said that he is taking her to a better place." "Derpy is an easy pegasus to fool," Celestia admits, "he might actually have taken her hostage and she doesn't even know!" Spike shrugged. "I dunno, I don't care, I'm going to bed. See y'all later." The dragon went upstairs, while Pinkie breathed fast in anger... "CAN WE CHANGE THIS 'GET THE HOLDER' MISSION TO A 'KILL THE HOLDER' MISSION, PLEEEEASE?" "Pinkie, no. We need him alive in any circumstances. But, right now, it seems we might actually will have to use brute force to make him work for us. He is too dangerous!" Celestia says. "Ah still think we can reason with him!" "My goodness, this is insane! Now we have these Red Heat freaks and now a trigger-happy psychopath who was supposed to be with us!" Rarity exclamates. "Ah wouldn't call him a psychopath!" "Shut up, AJ, no one called your opinion!" "HECK YOU SAY?" She gets up, leaning torwards Rarity. "Let's not start a fight now, girls...Please?" Twilight says, worried. Both mares calm down, and Applejack sat down. "Hey, how about the telepathic magic spell thingy I mentioned?" Pinkie shouts. "Now that you say it again, Pinkie...It might be neccessary..." Silence dominated the room as the mares thinked. "...Ah have no clue...But, Ah still would like some reasonin' before y'all start throwin' magic on him!" "AJ, we'll try, alright? But, if he does anything bad to us or Derpy, we'll have to use violence..." Twilight says and sighs, "I hate using violence..." "Dashie doesn't..." Pinkie says, "So, how about we use her if things go bad?" "We can use her to subdue him..." Twilight cocks an eyebrow. "Well, we got ourselves a plan, then..." Rarity nods. "Well, I think our meeting is over for now." Celestia gets up, "We should explain our plans to Rainbow Dash later on. The Holder needs to be taught a lesson..." "YEAH!" Pinkie shouts. "Uh, girls..." Rarity gets everypony's attention, "how will we find him, again? He ran off to the woods!" "Oh don't worry. I have a spell that can locate a pony and mark it on a map!" Twilight explains. "Oh, okay..." "Well, everypony, thank you all for coming!" --- (Skyblack's perspective) We stopped by a lake to drink some water. We had canteens, but, the water from the lake tasted better... We even put some of it in our canteens... "MOMMY, HOW ABOUT WE GO FOR A SWIM?!" Dinky shouts from, making little waves with her hoof in the water... "Well...Sky, what do you think?" "Hm...Well, the weather is suddenly pretty hot, right now, so...Eh, just for a few minutes..." "Alright, then." Derpy said and walked to her daughter, shouting, "ALRIGHT, WE CAN GO IN!" "YAY!" We all went inside the lake. It wasn't very shallow. The water went straight to our sides... While Derpy and Dinky splashed water on each other, I was just on my own, refreshing myself in the lake's cold water. Until a splash of water hit my face. I heard Derpy's laugh coming from the splash's direction... I turned to her, dragging my leg on the water, throwing a huge splash at her. Her mane, drenched, fell in front of her face. She coughed and spit water out of her mouth... "Not so funny now, is it?" "I ALMOST DROWNED!" "Bullshit, nopony can drown on so little water...If you had tripped and falled, then I'd be concerne-" Another splash of water hit me. Water entered my mouth and went directly to my throat, making cough and water come out of my nose and mouth... I heard Dinky laughing, followed by Derpy... With my two hooves I throw more water back at them. And we played that little game for a half an hour. We didn't even see time go past. "Okay, okay, enough!" I said as I keep getting hit with water. "Aw, you couldn't take it?" "It's time to go, we spent too much time already..." "Aw..." Dinky's head falls... I took an opportunity when they were turning around to leave the lake to hit them with just one more splash of water. "There, now we are even..." They laughed. I just smiled and chuckled. --- It has been a long day of constant walk again. It was evening. We set a camp among the trees... Dinky was already sleeping again. "Well, this day was fun, I guess..." Derpy says as we gaze on the campsite's fire. "It was different...That's all I have to say..." "Are you mad because you lost at our water game?" "Of course not. I'm just...I don't know how to explain. I never had fun like that in a long while, " I sighed "maybe I never had fun like that in my entire life..." "Can you tell me about your life?" "...Do I have to?" "If you want..." I bit my lip, gazing down upon the flames of the campfire... "Well..." I sighed... "I was born in a small shack in the middle of a forest. I was never supposed to be born, you see..." Derpy nods, with a hoof on her chin, paying attention, "My father never wanted to have a son, so he wasn't happy with my existance. Every day, he treated me like a little worthless shit. He saw me as a slave. He wouldn't care if I fell in a lake and drowned, he wouldn't give a single shit...In fact...He probably would do that if he ever had the chance..." I took a small break..."I had a friend named Jack. Jack was our only neighbor. He and my mother were the only ones who truly cared for me...In fact, I always saw Jack as my true father. He had what my father didn't have. He had sympathy...He loved me like a father should love his son..." "A father from another family..." "Correct...Well, moving on...My mother, as I said, also loved me. But, for loving and taking care of me, she and dad got in many fights because of me. I saw my mother geat beat up by that coward many times. Almost every week...I always felt guilty because of that...She even told me once to go live with Jack, but, I wanted to stay in that house and live with her...I made a terrible, terrible mistake by deciding that..." "What happened?" I cleared my throat..."Well...One day, I wake up with the sounds of screaming and other loud noises coming from the kitchen. I jump out of bed, and go check. Just when I was about to go in, my mother comes running out of it, bleeding from her mouth and nose...I hid under a table, and watched as my father comes out of the kitchen with a blood covered hammer. He looks to me and starts walking torwards my direction. I take a few steps behind as I start crying in horror. Mom holds him as he tries to walk to me, saying that he was going to kill me. He, suddenly, turns around and hits her with the hammer, and proceeds to hit her violently with it. My mom tells me to get the hell out of there...I did...I ran to Jack's house and asked for his help, but...It was too late...When we arrived back at our house, Jack looked through the window and saw that mom was dead...He comes back to me, hugs me, and tells me dad killed her...After that, he tells me everything is going to be alright, and he took me to his home...I lived with him until I was grow up enough to live alone...Then, I came to Ponyville, and, well...You know the rest..." Derpy had a stunned expression in her face. Her eyes were wide open as she stared at me... "If you think your life is bad, just remember me. I lose my mother to a stallion who I'll never consider to be a true father, I come to Ponyville but I get cursed by a witch on the way, I killed ponies and injured Celestia's elements by making one of them betray Celestia's power, I get sent to a Sanatorium, I almost get fucking raped, I escape that piece of shit place to end up in a weird tribe of ponies who worship some kind of other god that I can't even remember the name, I am saved by two annoying hillbilly brothers, two years pass with me suffering from the deepest of depressions, I get a letter by a mare who I almost killed when I had that ghost possessing me, the mare tells me to go to her town for a new life, the town is absolute shit, I get involved with some mafia problems, I almost die again, I kill the leader, I see the mare who told me to come here get raped, I start running the goddamn thing, some time later my goddamn father shows up in my door and I'M DUMB ENOUGH to trust him, I am diagnosed with Werner syndrome days before I turn thirty years old, I am betrayed my father on my fucking birthday, but, thankfully, I killed the bastard...Seeing him burning was something I wanted to see since ever..." I sighed... "Well...That's all the bad things that happened to you, right? Make a list about the good things!" "Let me see...I made a few new friends in Ponyville, but, they turned on me after they find out I was the killer...The mare I met in Christingham was pretty nice, but, I always thought she seemed me more like a threat to she and her son...I killed my father, and...Well, the element I accidentally caused the death of started visiting me in spirit form, as well as another mare who I met in Ponyville named Blue Autumn. She took care of me in hospital...But, then, I killed her thanks to that fucking ghost..." "Well...That's a lot of good things!" "Maybe...But, my unluckiness surpass my luck and most of these good things ended bad..." "Oh..." "As I said, if you think your life is bad, just remember me...Rememeber somepony else is suffering more than you...Atleast you're not me..." She nodded, looking down in an expression of grief in her face... "We should go to sleep...It's already late and staying here outside could bring unwanted attention..." "I agree..." We went inside... --- The next day wasn't like the last one. Nothing interesting happened, which I consider a good thing. It's better to walk your legs off than be attacked by a pack of hungry blood thirsty wolves or cougars. --- (Mane Five's perspective) The Mane Five walked down the hallway to Rainbow Dash's room. Rainbow, who read a Daring Do book, threw it under her bed as soon as the door opened. Celestia followed by her elements walked in, all greeting Dash, who coldly greeted back with simple and expressionless "hi"s. "So, Rainbow Dash, we are here to explain our plan to catch the Holder." Celestia explains. "Interesting..." "Our plan is simple. We find him, we reason with him, if he disagrees, we neutralize him and using our magic, we take over his mind to force him to work with us..." "Oh, so finally y'all decided to use a little violence, eh? And I'm so glad that we are going to use it on that bas-" "Not so fast, Dashie," Twilight interrupts, "we'll use violence if he doesn't cooperate." "It's obvious that he won't cooperate! The darn fool even challenged the Royal Guard!" "Dash, Ah still think we can convince him somehow..." "Oh really?" "Yeah, really. He's just...Ya know...Scared and confused!" "Buh bluh buh, scared and confused..." Rainbow Dash mocks, "He's a freaking psychopath! The only help this guy deserves is mental help!" "I AGREE!" Pinkie shouts behind everypony. "Dear," Rarity puts a hoof on Dash's chest, "just kiss him already..." "WHAT?!" Every pony in the room giggled, except Rainbow Dash herself... "Not funny..." "Oh, it is funny!" Twillight says while trying to control her giggling... "Shut up..." "Anyway, anyway..." Celestia speaks out from the laughter, "Dash, is your hoof better?" "Doctors said I will be out tomorrow...I dunno why all the wait for one dislocated hoof..." "I see..." "Well, with all of us now knowing the plan, we can prepare ourselves for our hunt for him..." --- (Skyblack's perspective) We've been walking to Christingham for three days now. Who knew how long it would take for us to get there... It was almost night. We set a camp next to a bush with blackberries. We had rations with us, but, they tasted terribly. We decided to leave it in case we were about to starve to death... "I never thought Christingham was so far away..." I said, trying to lit the campfire with sticks... "'Far away'...That reminds me of a song..." "What song?" "'Step infront of a runaway train just to feel alive again...Pushing forward through the night, aching just to blow aside...'" A bell ringed in my mind... "...'It's so far, so far away'..." I sang, "'It's so far, so far away...'" She actually looked to me surprised...A smile slowly showed up in her mouth... "You know this song?" "If I sang it, that probably means yes..." I shrugged... Suddenly, the campfire lived up to it's name. A spark emitted from it, and soon, the fire. "...'Cold wind blows into the coat'..." "...'Can't believe the state you're in'..." We sang the entire thing there... "...'It's so far, so far away'..." We sang together, "...'It's so far, so far away'..." --- I woke up inside the tent. This time, Derpy had awaken before me. As payback for what I did two nights ago, she did something quite similar... "MOOOOOOOOOOORNIIIIIIIIIING!" And that was the day I became deaf... ...Almost. I woke up with a startle, screaming as my reflexes made me turn around throwing punches, almost hitting the pegasus... After that, it was just laughs from her and her daughter... "That's not funny. I could've had a heart attack..." I buzzkilled their joy... They gazed down in grief... "I'm joking..." "Oh!" They smiled again... We got out, packed our stuff and were ready to more kilometers of what seemed like endless walking... "How many kilometers until we get to Christingham, Sky?" "I have no idea. But, I'm sure we can arrive before the snowstorm..." "Oh yeah, the snowstorm! I even forgot about it!" "If we only had that radio with ourselves...Maybe they already said when it's going to arrive..." "Yeah...I just hope it isn't going to arrive earlier than I expect..." "HEY, ATLEAST WE'LL BE ABLE TO BUILD SNOWPONIES!" Dinky shouts in between us. "When the storm's over, we will build a lot of snowponies, sweetie!" "YAY!" --- (Mane Five's perspective) "See it here?" Twilight pointed to the red moving X on the map of Equestria, as her horn glowed, "This is where he is right now, and as we expected, he's going to Christingham!" "We have to be quick, he's pretty near torwards the town right now. Give him just one more day and he'll be there shortly!" Rarity exclamates. "What's the problem if he arrives in Christingham?" Pinkie asks, "Can't we just wait for him to arrive there, and then surprise him at the entrance of the town?" "Pinkie, not exactly..." Celestia turns her face torwards the pink mare, "The ponies from Christingham aren't so like the ones here in Ponyville. Even though the town changed, every pony there still have something in common, which is the pure hatred torwards me for...Well, past reasons..." Celestia accidentally had caught every mare's attention in the room. "Can you explain?" Rarity asks. "Yeah, what happened?" "Uh, well..." Celestia sighed, "A long time ago, when Christingham was build, it was like a mini-Ponyville. It was a very, very, nice place and...Well, Ponyville was inspired by Christingham and it builded itself according to how Christingham looked like, making the town look like a bigger version of Christingham...I made a mistake with that..." "What mistake?" "I grew an affection torwards Ponyville and cared less for Christingham...I erased that town from my head...Until, one day, a bunch of freaks which called themselves Fliius of Vis invaded the town, and it really wasn't prepared for such an invasion...The town was overrun, the mayor killed along with various ponies...A real massacre...And they blamed me for not caring for Christingham, which was true...I only found out about that incident weeks later, and it was too late..." A single tear fell from Celestia's left eye, "All me and my sister could do was to send Royal Guard there to banish those freaks out of Christingham, but, after doing so, the remaining alive booed them out of there. The Royal Guard also reported insults torwards me...That was the day I noticed I failed a town, and it really pains me to remember it again now..." "But, Christingham was fixed by Skyblack! Why do they still hate you?" "This story was told from father to son. They actually respect Skyblack more than me, because he...He actually cared enough to rebuild the entire town..." "He only did that so he didn't have to live in a hellhole, I'm sure of that..." Rainbow Dash argumented. "It's possible, but, in any way, he is respected there, and if we try to take him away in the middle of the town, we'll probably cause an unwanted riot, and it might injure one of us..." "They're just ponies! Some unicorns there probably don't even know magic!" "Do you have any idea how big the population from that town is? It's thousands against six! We might have magic, but they have quantity..." "The population is bigger than the Royal Guard and us combined?" "Yeah! Why don't we bring the RG with us?" "We can't take a lot of guards with ourselves. I usually take three or four with me, but, really, they just don't care for any of us there. They would still attack us and overwhelm us!" "There is no Royal Guard there?" "Nope. They defend themselves by using whatever they can buy from the gun shops there..." "Wow..." "Well," Celestia cleared her throat, "we leave this night, girls. We have to get him before tomorrow, otherwise, we'll pretty much fail and we'll be doomed..." Episode 5. ---- Written by Jacket Mike. Content available under the CC-BY-NC license. Category:Reboot